


can't I be your sex-slave?

by firexpunch



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: "‘Why don’t you use me as your human sex toy?’ was the thing she decided to say first. ‘O-or sex slave? Please I don’t want this to end like this.’ Yoshiko begged."--Or how Yoshiko became responsible for Dia's sexual pleasure.





	can't I be your sex-slave?

**Author's Note:**

> 5 chapters guys, can I do this? probably not

From the very first moment Yoshiko saw Dia, she fell in love with her.   
She fell harder for Dia than she fell from the heavenly kingdom.

It was at the speech the student council would provide. More precisely, the president.

Dia Kurosawa. Kurosawa Dia. Dia-san. Dia-chan.

_Dia-sama._

 

≥∞≤

 

Yoshiko was excited when she figured out she’d been in the same class as Ruby Kurosawa, Dia’s little sister. She was shy. So first Yoshiko restored her friendship with Hanamaru Kunikida, Ruby’s best friend.

For a short time, Yoshiko forgot about Dia.

That was until she was asked to join an idol group, together with Dia.

All of the sudden Yoshiko is shyer than Ruby and sweats in a minute more than Kanan. She manages to hide it fairly well, at least from Dia.   
She uses the excuse that she is an angel of darkness after all, she is sensitive to the light of the sun.

 

≥∞≤

 

‘Yoshiko-san, your grades are quite concerning.’

The called out girl looked up, first staring at the plump and soft looking lips. She wanted to kiss the beauty-mark. She wanted to kiss down that perfect pale neck and-

‘Yoshiko-san, please!’ Dia repeated with a sigh.

‘I-I’m sorry. I’ll try harder.’ Yoshiko quickly apologized to her elder.

Dia rubbed her thumb across her nose bridge. ‘Trying harder isn’t enough, Yoshiko-san. You need to get good grades this term, otherwise I’m not sure what’ll happen to you and your school career.’

‘But I don’t know how to!’ Yoshiko replied, growing more desperate. If she got kicked out of school, she wouldn’t be able to see Dia anymore. And what would Aqours do without her?

The older girl hummed, massaging her temples with closed eyes. ‘I could, no.’  
‘Please, what could you do?’ Yoshiko said hastily. ‘I don’t want to get kicked out of school!’

Dia opened her eyes. Yoshiko felt her heart flutter as Dia looked into her eyes.

‘Well, I could give you some extra lessons and help you with your homework. It’ll have to be in your and my free time though, since we’re also very busy with Aqours.’ Dia mumbled, rubbing her hand across her chin.

Yoshiko’s eyes widened. ‘T-that, that would be great!’ she stuttered out, getting out of her chair. ‘I-if you’d do that, please!’

Dia threw her head back and laughed. It made Yoshiko’s heart flutter harder than before.

‘Okay, okay.’ Dia said, still a smile on her face. ‘This weekend, at the Kurosawa household. My parents are away though, Ruby is over helping Hanamaru at the temple.’ Dia then recalled, frowning. ‘Are you alright with it just being us?’

‘Absolutely.’ Yoshiko replied immediately.

‘Great.’ Dia smiled.

 

≥∞≤

 

Yoshiko had never been over to the Kurosawa household before. That was mainly because Ruby’s (and Dia’s) parents were quite strict when it came to visitors. Most of the times they hung out at school and if that wasn’t an option, they’d go to Hanamaru’s house.

Taking a deep breath, Yoshiko rang the doorbell. Her hands were clenched around the traps of her schoolbag.

The door opened and Yoshiko was greeted by a smiling Dia. Her hair was tied up in a neat pony-tail. She was wearing a casual Muse shirt and grey sweatpants.  
Yoshiko didn’t see the girl in clothing besides the school uniform often. It was a nice change.

‘Right on time, well done.’ Dia complimented with a wink. ‘Come on in, Yoshiko-san.’

 

≥∞≤

 

Honestly, Yoshiko had really, really tried to focus on the math problems Dia was explaining. But her concentration was thrown away together with the wrapper of Dia’s lollipop.

For the past few minutes, Yoshiko had been looking at Dia’s mouth and her tongue, wrapping around the candy on a stick. It should have been on her schoolbooks but could you blame Yoshiko?

‘Yoshiko-san, could you stop staring at me?’

The question startled Yoshiko. Dia hadn’t even looked up from her book to know. Or maybe she had. Yoshiko had been to focussed on staring.

‘No, I can’t.’ She blurted out in reply.

Dia now did look up from her work. She raised both her brows. ‘Is that so?’’

Yoshiko nodded nervously. Inside her head she was screaming at herself, to stop it, to apologize.

‘Interesting.’ Dia only commented in a whisper. She pulled out the lollipop and threw the empty and now useless stick away. ‘What are we going to do about this,’ Dia pursed her perfect lips. ‘Problem?’

‘I don’t know.’ Yoshiko replied. She was sweating more and more. It felt like her heart was going to explode, it was aching so much.

Dia stared at Yoshiko for a minute. Then a smile was back across her face. But this time it was different from her other, kind and sweet smiles.

All of the sudden, Dia came closer to Yoshiko.

‘You like me, don’t you?’ the older girl asked in a sly voice. Her mouth was right beside Yoshiko’s ear, it made the younger girl shiver.

‘O-of course I like you, you’re n-nice!’ Yoshiko stuttered, sweat rolling down her back.

Dia clicked her tongue in an irritated manner. ‘I’ll say it in a different way,’ she mumbled. She pulled back from Yoshiko, looking her right into the eyes. ‘Do you want to fuck me?’

It became silent enough in the room that Yoshiko was scared Dia was going to hear her heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

‘Now, Yoshiko-san, what is your answer?’

Dia’s thumb caressed Yoshiko’s cheek. Yoshiko couldn’t stop herself as she leaned closer to Dia.

She kissed Dia with force, grabbing a hold onto her shoulders. She pushed until she was right between Dia’s legs, towering over her.

‘Yes, I want to fuck you,’ Yoshiko said in a low voice, filled with lust. ‘I’ve been wanting to fuck you for the longest fucking time.’

Dia licked her lips, which were already swelling up from Yoshiko’s forceful kisses. 

‘Go ahead then, today is your lucky day, _Yoshiko-san_.’

That sentence wasn’t needed to be repeated.

Yoshiko went straight (gay) back to Dia’s lips. She kissed her beauty-mark, bit down on her ears, sucked on Dia’s tongue. Dia tasted sweet, probably from the lollipop.

She pulled on Dia’s legs, wrapping them around her waist as she pampered Dia’s neck with kisses. Dia let out a gasp, pulling on Yoshiko’s hair.

‘Don’t,’ another gasp, ‘Don’t leave a mark, the others will notice.’

It was disappointing but there was no helping it, Yoshiko didn’t want to piss Dia off now.

Yoshiko forgot how many times she parted only to suck in some air to continue the kissing. Her hands roamed beneath Dia’s shirt, her nails left little scratch marks as she pulled the shirt up, revealing Dia’s bra.

Hasty kisses were made as Yoshiko kissed down Dia’s neck, to her collarbone and to her stomach. She kissed back up to Dia’s bra. She pulled the piece up with her teeth, groaning with satisfaction as she saw Dia’s breasts.

The girl beneath her was a panting mess. Her lips were swollen and red, her ponytail had gotten pulled loose moments before.

Yoshiko craned her head in a position and took Dia’s left nipple in her mouth while she massaged Dia’s right with her hand.

She grinded against Dia, making the girl whimper out. It sounded so fucking good.

Now she had grown hungry for another spot to let her lips roam. Yoshiko tugged on Dia’s sweatpants, pulling them down in a smooth manner. Her hand slipped between Dia’s thighs.

Yoshiko bit her lip and kissed Dia again when she felt how wet and hot the girl already was. She flicked her tongue against Dia’s, savouring the moment.

Next, she kissed down Dia’s stomach, giving her nipples a little bit and tweak before following the sharp line on Dia’s stomach, more training and her abs would be visible.

With another tug, Dia’s panties were down. Yoshiko didn’t bother pulling them off Dia’s legs. Her lips met the stubble, Dia must have shaven a day or two before.

Yoshiko sucked on Dia’s clit without a warning, the girl let out a groan as her hips buckled forward.

As much as Yoshiko wanted to make this moment last the longest it could, she was too eager to make Dia moan even louder.

Her tongue trailed along Dia’s slit, she tasted Dia’s sweet taste once more.

She went back up to Dia’s mouth, kissing the girl with more force. Her fingers slipped inside Dia, first one then two. She twisted and thrusted, groaned as Dia moaned.

Yoshiko rubbed her thumb along Dia’s clit, giving that extra bit of stimulation.

Dia closed her eyes and bit her lip as a low growl erupted from deep inside of her. The pleasure washed over her, her legs shook violently until Yoshiko finally stopped her thrusting.

While watching Dia, Yoshiko licked her hand clean. ‘You taste fucking amazing.’ She whispered.

After a few minutes, Dia got up. She pulled her messy hair together into a bun.

‘Leave before the regret hits me.’

Yoshiko’s jaw dropped. ‘N-no, no please you can’t just tell me to leave and later act like this didn’t happen! You can’t do that.’

Dia groaned, rubbing her temples like she had done earlier that week.

‘Yoshiko, leave.’ She had dropped the formalities, she was serious.

Yoshiko was searching inside her mind for something that could turn this situation positive again.

‘Why don’t you use me as your human sex toy?’ was the thing she decided to say first. ‘O-or sex slave? Please I don’t want this to end like this.’ Yoshiko begged.

Dia looked up at Yoshiko. ‘A human sex toy? Are you serious?’ she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Yoshiko nodded eagerly. ‘Yes, I’ll satisfy you whenever or wherever, you can you use me as you like for sexual intercourse!’

The student-council president hummed, licking her bruised lips. ‘Sounds interesting.’ She mumbled.

Yoshiko looked at her with big, begging eyes. ‘ _Please._ ’

Dia groaned. ‘Well, whatever. Let’s do this, slave thing.’

 

And that was how Yoshiko Tsushima’s life became a little more different.


End file.
